lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball Z: Vegeta's Revenge
When I was younger I was obsessed with Dragonball Z. I had read the manga, watched every episode of the anime, and I had lots of Dragonball Z merchandise. I had the action figures, trading cards, and I had even played the video games like Legacy of Goku games on the GBA and Budokai Tenkaichi on the PS2. One time, I decided to watch the whole Dragon Ball Z series so I got out the old VHS tapes that the episodes were on and watched them. When I was watching the Buu saga, I came across an episode that didn't make sense. This was supposed to be after the episode where Majin Vegeta sacrificed himself to kill Buu, but it had the same opening as the Cell saga. The episode began with Goku playing some card game with King Kai in Other World. Goku and King Kai both had halos so this must have been after Goku was killed by Cell. All of a sudden, Vegeta appeared out of thin air. He teleported to Otherworld, I don't know how, but he did. This didn't make sense and Vegeta wasn't even dead. The living usually don't teleport to Otherworld and if Vegeta was dead wouldn't he be in hell? Then I noticed something odd about Vegeta. Vegeta had no pupils, his eyes were like a clear white void of nothingness. Also, there were tears of blood coming from Vegeta's eyes and his skin was a pale grey tone like he was a zombie. This sent shivers down my spine, I had never seen an episode like this. But I just HAD to keep watching I just had to. "You ruined me, Kakarot", Vegeta said. "You ruined me..." Goku ruined Vegeta? How so? Out of curiosity I kept watching. The screen then cut to black and it showed Gohan doing his homework, then Vegeta teleported into his room. "He ruined me", Vegeta said. "Now I will kill all that he loves!" Gohan turned around and saw Vegeta. "Vegeta? What happened to-" Before Gohan could even talk to him, Vegeta did a straight arm punch into Gohan's chest. His fist went through Gohan's flesh and broke through his ribcage. Then Vegeta ripped a bloody heart out of Gohan's chest, Gohan died in an instant and he fell on his bedroom floor, lifeless and dead. I was horrified and disgusting at what had just happened! Why would Vegeta kill Gohan like that? I thought Vegeta cared about Gohan, he practically saved him in the fight against Cell. I had never seen anything so gruesome on Dragonball Z! Dragonball Z was violent yes, but there was never anything that gruesome on Dragonball Z! Never! Vegeta was holding Gohan's bloody heart in his hand, he ate the heart like a cannibal and got blood all over his face, then he licked blood off of his mouth. I felt so sick, I wanted to vomit. What kind of sick twisted writer would ever air an episode like this? As soon as this episode started I knew it was just a lost episode they had never aired and just now I had seen why it had never been aired. I kept watching but I regretted it, I wanted to know why anyone would make an episode like this. Then Vegeta bent down over Gohan's dead body and pulled on his hair, he ripped his head off and decapitated him. Blood spurted out from the stump where Gohan's head used to be. Then Vegeta devoured Gohan's head completely in a few seconds, leaving only a bloody skull left. Disgusted by this, I fast forwarded this part. Vegeta was crouched down over Gohan's bloody skeleton, he had eaten the flesh off of his whole body! I was so disgusted I paused the VHS so I could vomit in a bucket. After all that I had seen, I for some reason still wanted to watch, so I hit play. Then Vegeta killed Chi Chi and ate the flesh off of her whole body, leaving only a bloody skeleton left. Chi Chi had been pregnant with Goten at this time and Goten was still growing in Chi Chi's uterus. Vegeta killed and ate Goten when he was only a fetus and he devoured Chi Chi's uterus. I covered my eyes at this part and I was crying. I had never seen anything so disturbing in my life. Then Vegeta teleported to Kami's lookout. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo were on the lookout and were troubled by something, as if they knew what had happened. Piccolo looked at Vegeta and clenched his fists, he screamed with rage, and powered up. Then he lunged at Vegeta and tried to kill him, he could not believe what he had done to Gohan and Chi Chi, and even Goten! Vegeta grabbed Piccolo by the neck and ripped his head off, purple blood spurted out off the stump where Piccolo's head used to be. I was sad and I started crying because Piccolo was my favorite character and it broke my heart to see him killed in such a gruesome way. Mr. Popo and Dende had watched in horror as Vegeta had killed Piccolo, they then panicked and tried to flee. But then, Vegeta grabbed Dende and Mr. Popo by the necks and ripped both of their heads off like they had done to Piccolo. They both screamed in agony and fear when their heads were ripped off. I started sobbing uncontrollably, I couldn't watch it any more! It was too horrible to watch. Crying, I told my dad about everything and he believed me.My dad took the VHS tape and ran it over with his car and destroyed it. After this, I never watched Dragonball Z ever again. I am no longer a fan of it anymore, I sold all my merchandise to get rid of the memories, I didn't want to remember it anymore. Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure Category:Cliche Madness Category:Blood Category:YT Readings Category:Well, that was pointless.